


If You're Ready

by changkyuwu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: The day your daughter is meant to go through with her dark baptism, she disappears.





	If You're Ready

For sixteen years, you had been nurturing this child. Helping her to grow and learn, teaching her how to live. And today, she would sign herself over to the Devil.

You had done the same thing, but you were no less nervous for Jihae. You’d asked her numerous times if she really wanted to go through with it, but she’d reassured you each and every time that this is truly what she wants.

“You don’t have to worry about her, she knows what she’s doing,” Jinyoung said for maybe the eighth time that day. Despite the reassuring tone, you knew he was just as nervous for her.

“She’s sixteen,” you countered. “Can we really let a sixteen year old decide this for herself?”

“It’s her life. We can’t make the decision for her.”

You were certain that you and Jinyoung were more worried for Jihae’s dark baptism than she was. Then again, it had been nearly two hours since she left that morning to see her mortal friends one last time. There was less than an hour left for the three of you to head to the baptism sight, and she still hadn’t returned.

After another half hour of waiting, both you and Jinyoung were nervous wrecks muttering about the thousands of reasons she could be late.

“She’s run away with some random highschooler,” Jinyoung said. “I knew her friends were trouble.”

“No, no, I bet that priest kidnapped her,” you said. “He’s always hated me, but if he hurts Jihae, I’m cursing his entire bloodline.”

“We can curse her friends too,” Jinyoung added. “Just in case.”

“Good idea,” you nodded. “... but we should probably find her before we cause irreversible damage to someone's bloodline.”

“We can do both,” Jinyoung said. “And that priest has had it coming for a long time. If he calls you an unholy abomination one more time, I’ll set his house on fire.”

“All three of us can do it once we find that kid,” you agreed. “Jihae will even be able to set the fire with her magic, it’ll be good practice.”

Your family bonding time was a little odd by other peoples standards, but the three of you were as close as could be despite it. What was more important than setting a priest's house on fire though, was finding your daughter. Thankfully, you had an easy way of doing so.

Within seconds of calling your familiar’s name, the bird flew over and perched itself on your shoulder.

“Can you find Jihae for us?” You asked. “And if she’s in trouble, obliterate whoever hurts her.”

As the bird flew off, you called out a quick ‘thank you’ before returning to your nervous pacing. Jinyoung had been reduced to angrily writing down spells he could use to traumatise people, a sign that he was close to the edge of a mental breakdown. So you took the pen and paper out of his hands before taking a seat next to him and wrapping your arms around him.

“Don’t worry,” you said. “Jihae probably just forgot what time it is and is too busy eating fried chicken with her friends.”

“Those little demons are a bad influence,” Jinyoung said. “Maybe swearing her life to a dark lord is a good thing if she never speaks to them again.”

“We are in agreement,” you thought back to the numerous times Jihae had tried to sneak out of the house late at night to hang out with her friends. “But hey, she sucks at sneaking out so we’re safe on that front.”

It wasn’t long before you knew where your daughter was. The image appeared in your head, a lone tree in the clearing of a forest. You’d been there before. What was new was your daughter sitting by the tree, looking exceptionally mopey.

“I know where she is,” you told Jinyoung. “She’s not in any danger, I think she’s just nervous.”

“Well, lets go get her before she gets into any danger,” he was already out the door before you could even get your shoes on.

 

* * *

 

“Jihae, baby,” you called out to your daughter. Her head snapped up at her name and she stood up to run towards you.

You had barely caught sight of her face before she crashed into you and wrapped her arms around you, but you could see her puffy eyes. You wanted to curse whoever had made her cry, but she needed you right now, so you returned her hug first.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung’s voice was much softer than before.

“I’m gonna miss my friends,” she sniffled, still holding onto you tightly. “Do I really never get to see them again?”

Despite your’s and Jinyoung’s hatred of the cretins she called friends, you knew she loved them. And seeing your daughter in tears at the prospect of never being able to see them again softened your opinions of them a little.

“This is your choice,” Jinyoung told her. “If you don’t want to go through with it, you don’t have to.”

“We’ll still support you either way,” you added.

“No, I… I want to do the baptism,” Jihae let go of you and backed up a little, wiping her tears. “How were you able to leave everyone behind?”

“I was never part of the mortal world,” you said. “I never met anyone normal until long after my baptism. Jinyoung, though…”

“I _was_ normal,” he admitted. “That’s why my magic isn’t as strong as Y/n’s.”

“Really?” Jihae asked. “Why did you choose the world of magic over your home?”

“You and Y/n are here, you’re my home,” he answered. “It was a hard decision at the time, but I made the right one.”

You couldn’t help but grin when Jinyoung took your hand. Jihae was finally able to smile again, and it seemed like she was feeling at least a little better. Whether she went through with the baptism or not, you and Jinyoung would be happy so long as she was.

“We should go,” Jihae said. “There’s not much time left before the baptism.”

“If you’re ready,” Jinyoung told her.

“I’m definitely not! I have twigs in my hair!” She threw her hands in the air dramatically. “There’s so much work to do and not enough time to do it all!”

“Don’t worry, we have magic on our side,” you said. “We’ll have you looking ready to walk a runway within minutes.”


End file.
